


First Time For Everything

by orphan_account



Series: Spending Valen-time with the Girl of Your Dreams [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 8th - A first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for skipping February 7th! Yesterday was crazy for me!
> 
> My family was busy with Super Bowl Sunday and I had a shit ton of homework to do.
> 
> Also: RWBY. Like. . .WHAT.   
> (please let BumbleBY be canon)

Barbara felt like a pimply faced nerd on his first date with the hottest girl in school. She was shaking and had to maintain the urge to kiss even her cheek. 

It was there third date making it three weeks since they started their relationship. 

Things were going great. No, better than that, they were fantastic. Barbara had never felt like the way she felt with Arryn before. There was just something. . .different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

There was just a teensy problem. Barbara _really_ wanted to kiss Arryn. 

She didn't want to rush into things. It was going so perfect and she worried going fast would ruin things. 

She was forced to sedate her needs by simple shows of affection: holding hands, hugs, and being physically close to each other. 

Arryn had never pushed for anything so the last thing the blonde wanted to do was to look like she was demanding something from her. When it was meant it happen, it would. 

Just why couldn't it be soon?! 

The raven haired girl was currently at her side as they walked to her apartment. They were nearing her door, bothering cold from the chilly temperatures. She planned on staying the night: _strictly_ cuddling. 

Arryn let out a quiet 'brrr' and leaned against her girlfriend. Barbara smiled and wrapped an around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got blankets." 

The Texan smirked at her with adorable, rosy cheeks. "Actually, you keep me warm enough." Barbara felt her own cheeks heat up. She just hoped Arryn would pass it off as her being 'cold'. 

The blonde stopped in front of her door, reaching into bag. She pulled out her keys, unlocking her door as she felt Arryn press herself into her back. 

She laughed quietly and lead them both inside. 

The raven haired girl left her side and sat herself down at the couch. She slid off her shoes and curled up on the sofa. 

"Making yourself at home, I see?" 

Arryn shot her a playful glare. "Shut up! You always throw yourself at my furniture." She slid to an arm as Barbara joined her on the couch. As soon as she sat, the raven haired girl nuzzled into her neck. 

"I can't go five minutes without being assaulted by your love." She felt Arryn giggle. 

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." The Texan pulled her head out. "I could just leave you be and let you cuddle with a pillow." Arryn scooted back against the arm. Barbara suddenly felt a missing warmth. 

"Noooooo," the Canadian whined, beckoning her back with her hand. "I miss you." 

The onyx haired girl grinned and slid back into Barbara's arm. "Now who's the pathetic one?" 

The blonde stuck her tongue out. "I hate you." 

Arryn quirked her eyebrow. "Is that so?" 

"No." She said timidly as she rubbed the smaller girl's back. "I love you." 

The words slipped out before she could stop herself, both of their faces as red as strawberries. 

"I-uh-um-," 

A hand caressed her cheek before pulling her face towards hers. She smiled and said, "I love you, too." Arryn pressed her lips against the Canadian's. 

Barbara's eyes widened. She quickly began kissing back, slow and gentle. Arryn placed her arms behind her neck and their bodies were pressed as close together as they could. 

Mid-way through the kiss, Barbara's hands brushed against Arryn's side, making her squeak and giggle in surprise. This, in turn, made the blonde start laughing, ending their make-out session. 

They tried composing themselves, smiles wide and eyes glinting. 

"You don't know how long I've been wanting that." Arryn confessed, pushing a blonde strand behind her ear. 

"You, too?!" Barbara said in shock. The Texan nodded her head. "I. . .well I didn't want to push you into anything you didn't want to do." 

"While I greatly appreciate the sentiment, the only thing I want to do is _you_." 

The Canadian flushed. 

"I'm teasing! That's for some other time." Arryn laughed, kissing her cheek. "Though I could go for another kiss." She tapped her lips. 

"I do as you command, my queen." Barbara leaned towards her with a smile.


End file.
